The Doctors Army (A SuperWhoLock fanfiction)
by Ellidha
Summary: The Doctor is in trouble. This time he is the one who needs help. When Clara Oswald turns up in the Ponds front garden with instructions from The Doctor, the three of them find themselves rallying together some of The Doctors friends before it's too late. (Reveiws much appreciated! I'll try to post chapters when I can)
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there dear reader! This is the very first chapter of my SuperWhoLock fanfiction. The story starts mainly Doctor Who but don't worry it'll get into the other shows soon enough. Now to get some timey wimey business sorted. The Doctor Who characters at a point before The Name Of The Doctor but during the second part of Series 7, Sherlock is after Reichenbach and Supernatural is in the middle of the first series, so around episode 10, "Asylum". Enjoy! Feed back would be appreciated! Sorry it's so short! i promise the chapters do get longer!**

The unmistakable noise of the TARDIS echoed through the old house. When it reached Amelia Pond she woke with a start. "Doctor" she whispered in disbelief and flew out of her bed, she wore only a nightgown. Rory who hadn't been disturbed by the noise still lay in bed oblivious to Amelia's excitement. Amelia ran down the stairs and swung out the door where she saw the oh too familiar blue box. She beamed and ran towards it in her bare feet "Doctor!" She shouted and banged her hands against the door. She couldn't contain her excitement, The Doctor, Her Doctor, Her Raggedy Man, Her Imaginary Friend had come back for her once more. But how? He could never come back to her, he couldn't be really be there, inside the old box. The doors swung open and Amelia jumped back, a small girl with brown hair, and a round face stood in front of her. The girl looked confused and worried and terrified all at the same time. Her little red dress was ripped and dirty, to say the least she was a mess "Clara Oswald" the girl blurted out "I don't know where The Doctor is" she whispered and fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So you came back for more! Sorry yes the chapters are short but that's how the story flowed in my head. Enjoy! Feed back appreciated!**

"And she came in the-"  
"Yes"  
"She knows the-"  
"Yes"  
"And she just-"  
"Yes"  
Amelia and Rory stood over Clara, a mug of tea in both of their hands. Rory, who Amelia had woken up right after Clara had fainted, was still weary and his eyes were half shut. If Amelia could barely take it all in, he certainly couldn't. After Amelia had woken Rory they had taken little, but surprisingly heavy, Clara into their living room where they had draped her on the sofa. "There's something not right about this," Amelia announced "The Doctor doesn't just go missing". She took a sip of her tea and watched Clara.  
"You don't think she's our replacement do you?" Rory questioned as they both sat staring at the small girl.  
"Well I wouldn't have wanted him to be alone," Amelia replied defensively "he could never survive all alone, our Doctor" she smiled into her tea, remembering the good times, and the bad, The mad times, and the brilliant times and of course there was the downright unbelievable times. The memories raced through her head. A tear slid down her face as she remembered those last moments with The Doctor. Rory pulled her close to him and she leant her head on his shoulder, "he better be okay, Rory," she sobbed "he better have stayed out of trouble"


	3. Chapter 3- Are you Amy Pond?

**Welcome to chapter 3! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes Supernatural and Sherlock will come into the story very soon! Enjoy! Feed back appreciated as always!**

"Where am I?" Clara thought a she sat up on the floral sofa and rubbed her head, she looked around at the old house, it was obviously Victorian but decorated in that weird 30's style that some people liked "Hello?" She called and a tall girl with flowing red hair came running through. She wore a green floral dress that stopped somewhere between her knees and her ankles and seemed to float behind her. "Oh you're awake, thank god" Amelia smiled down at Clara, and then Clara remembered. It was like a switch had been turned back on in her head. The Doctor. The TARDIS. The Ponds. The Doctor was lost. He had given her orders, she needed to find his friends, anyone who could help. This time The Doctor couldn't save himself. This time he was the one who needed saving. Clara stood up quickly "Amy Pond?" She asked shortly.  
Amelia nodded "I go by Amelia now, I haven't been called Amy in a while" she smiled "not since..." She trailed off.  
Clara smiled sympathetically "we need to go" she announced. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4- Dirty Red Dress

**Hey! so chapter 3 is here! enjoy! feed back as always is appreciated.**

The gun shots echoed down Baker Street, John wondered how nobody seemed to be noticing as her speedily walked towards 221B. "Sherlock!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him. The gun shots didn't stop. "Sherlock!" he was close to screaming as he made his way up the stairs. He was ready to explode as he slammed open the door. Sherlock stood by the open window, the wind blowing his jacket, John watched as he raised the gun to the wall yet again "Stop," John shouted walking towards Sherlock too stop him "just stop okay, I don't care if you're bored just stop." He put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder and twisted him around so they were face to face. A tear slithered its way down Sherlock's face and he looked John in the eye, "I needed to get you home quick," he said, slumping down onto his chair. "We've got visitors" he nodded towards the kitchen where John now saw 3 people, a tall man with light brown hair, a tall woman with striking red hair, They both looked as if they'd been dragged right out of the 30's and a small girl with brown hair and a dirty red dress. "Tell him," Sherlock mumbled from his chair, "tell him what you told me," and so John listened. He listened to the strange, hipster he assumed, people and the girl in the dirty red dress.


	5. Chapter 5- John Smith

**Hello! Chapter 5 is here! i have nothing more to say so enjoy! feedback, as always, is appreciated even if you hate the story i'd like to know why.**

"Here's something" Sam Winchester pointed out a notice in the newspaper to his brother "Missing Person," he read "Disappeared over a week ago. No warning, no message. Nothing. All it says is that he and his wife were sitting in their flat in Chicago drinking tea, his wife went up to bed and he never joined her."

"So?" Dean retorted. He kept his eyes on the dark road, keeping his eye out for any sign of an Inn or even a bar.

"So," Sam smiled "He disappeared out of nowhere, poof. Sounds like our kind of deal"

"Name?" Dean snapped, not convinced.

Sam scanned down the notice for a name, "John Smith".

Dean skidded the car to a halt "The wife's name?"

"Clara," Sam replied "Clara Oswald Smith". Dean sped the car forward, it slid on the road a bit before he got it back on track. "What?" Sam held onto his seat, "Do you know them?" he asked his brother, slightly scared. "Dean? What is going on?"

Dean kept driving down the long, dark road, he grinned "What was the address?".


	6. Chapter 6- Calling In His Favours

**Hey! so this is chapter 6! enjoy! thanks for the great reveiws! keep 'em coming! **

"Are you sure this will work?" John turned to Amelia and Rory who were now dressed in modern day clothes, he know knew that he had been wrong to call them hipsters as they actually had been dragged right out of the 30's. John, Sherlock, Amelia, Rory and Clara were all sitting by a fake fire in an extremely modern flat in Chicago. They had all looked terribly out of place when they had first arrived at the airport, two people dragged from the 1930's, a man with wild hair wearing striped pyjamas, a small girl in a dirty red dress and then there was John, who wore perfectly normal clothes and was probably the only reason that they hadn't been stopped by police. "I'm sure" Clara said, staring into the fire, she thought about what The Doctor had told her, what The Ponds and John and Sherlock all now knew. _Clara_ she heard his voice in her head _don't be worried _she remembered how he looked on that screen; terrified and lost _I'm in trouble, Clara, big trouble. I need you to call in a few favours for me, The TARDIS will know where to go, I'll get another message to you soon. Be careful. Oh god, be careful whatever you do. _And then the video had shut off, just like that The Doctor was gone and the TARDIS was shaking and throwing her all over the place, wherever it was going it hadn't liked it. Clara shook her head, wiping the message from her head.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he followed his brother up the stairs of the old building, the staircase was cold and the bitter wind blowing through the windows didn't make it any better.

"Years back, dad and I were on a job and he turned up, him and Clara. It was incredible at first we thought he was a spirit or something, an angel even. The Doctor and Clara saved our asses, basically, and when he left he whispered something in my ear," he said and turned his head to Sam, "_Veniet tempus, non nisi cum aliis, cum non liberabunt animam meam. Tempus erit, cum me certe iuvat, credo citius venit tempus. Paratos esse." _He whispered in latin, "The time has come Sammy, The Doctor's calling in his favours"


	7. Chapter 7- The Winchesters arrive

**Hey! so i took some of your feed back on board and this is a little longer but sorry it's still not that long! i'll try and make each chapter longer but i just have to go with however the story is flowing in my head! so enjoy! reveiws appreciated!**

"Hasn't he done this before?" Amelia turned to Rory; "Called in his favours?" they sat in the flat awaiting more of The Doctors friends, The Winchesters.

"This is different," Clara cut in from across the room "He's not trying to save anyone else, he needs saving. He's not calling in all his favours like last time; he's calling in the favours that can save him."

Amelia smiled, The Doctor needed saving? The Doctor. The man who had saved the universe countless times, the man who had saved the human race more times than the years she had lived, needed saving. And there were only 7 people who could help.

The door creaked open and there was a sharp intake of breath as Dean and Sam walked in, they'd never seen anything like it. White walls, roof and floor, the most modern of furniture and gadgets. "Nice pad," Dean exclaimed with a grin "You called?" he asked walking towards Clara. Sam trudged along behind him, taking in the group of people. He heard Dean talking with Clara, _British_ he thought with a sigh. "This is my brother, Sam" Sam heard Dean say to Clara. "Sam, come over here and say hello to Clara will you?" Dean motioned for Sam to join him and Sam started towards him, watching the others as he passed them, there was a girl with red hair who sat next to a man with light brown hair, a man with curly black hair who sat a little too proudly for Sam's liking, a smaller man with blonde hair who sat shaking his head at the man with dark hair and the girl Dean was talking too, Clara. He walked over to the two of them; Dean was clearly flirting with the poor girl and had forgotten all about him.

"Dean," Sam said, tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Sammy?" he replied, not looking away from Clara who was laughing at some stupid joke he'd made.

"You, um, asked me to come over?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, so I did. Clara this is Sam, Sam this is Clara" Dean answered, watching them shake hands. "So, The Doctor?" he asked Clara, who was suddenly immersed in conversation with Sam about she and Deans last meeting.

"Yes," Clara turned back to Dean, "He sent me a message and he looked scared, he asked me to call in some favours. But only the favours that could help him," she stated, "Please Dean, you have to help me" she begged.

Dean took her hands in his and slowly kissed them "I've always wanted a ride in that TARDIS of yours he said with a wink.

Dean, Sam and John, who had already been in the TARDIS on the way but still couldn't believe it, stepped into the TARDIS with awe written all over their faces. Sherlock on the other hand walked in, stated that he wasn't as impressed as the first time, when he first saw the inside he looked around and murmured "Dull", and took a seat.

Clara turned on the small screen in hope of a message from The Doctor, she was in luck, The Doctor's face popped up on the screen, and a look of pure terror covered it. "Now Clara," he shakily said, "I don't have much time; I'm assuming you've gathered all of my favours," Clara nodded even though she knew he could neither see nor hear her and this was only a recording. The Doctor glanced around on the screen and turned back forward, "It's them, Clara I-" the video cut off and the screen went black. Clara shook the screen but there was nothing "Doctor!" she shouted but he was gone. At that moment the TARDIS started to shake and she was thrown to the other side of the control room, along with The Doctors 'favours'.


	8. Chapter 8- Deducing

**Hi! Sorry it's been a while i just haven't had time! this one is relatively long compared to most of the others so enjoy! this one is where the plot really starts to evolve. again reveiws appreciated!**

Sherlock looked around at the people he was in the TARDIS with and started to deduce them one by one as they rushed past him. First there was Amelia, long red hair, Scottish accent but she clearly had not been there in a while, she'd been rushed out of her home in a panic with her husband, the man with the wedding ring, when he'd first seen her she'd been dressed in clothes from the 1930's, clothes from the era, not cheap re-makes. Rory, tall, English, had known Amelia for a long time, giving the impression that they had grown up together, story much the same as Amelia. Clara, small, worried, still in awe of the TARDIS even though she'd so obviously been with the Doctor long enough to be comfortable with it. The Winchesters, brothers, obviously, searching for something, one knows about the Doctor, has even met him, and clearly likes Clara, the other, confused and way too preoccupied with something closer to his heart than to be bothered with something to do with someone he's never met but still goes along with it for his brothers sake. Sherlock's eyes skipped to John, John who was following the others like he knew and cared about the Doctor, John who had been dragged here and had only heard of the Doctor once. Sherlock stood up and brushed down his coat before walking over to John. "I'm sorry" he said from behind him.

"You're what Sherlock?" John said mockingly.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Sherlock said in monotone. "Flick this one." He said, leaning over John and flicking a small switch on the TARDIS controls. "The Doctor used it to stabilise the TARDIS when I was last here." He said, remembering the day, he could still hear John calling his name, but he had done it for good reason, he reminded himself, he'd gotten too big, too well known.

Suddenly they heard Amelia scream from the other side of the room. The two men turned their heads in a second, to see Amelia standing over an unconscious Sam. The room went black and Sherlock felt his head hit the floor.

_Everything was dark when Dean awoke in a cold room, he felt claustrophobic though there were no walls surrounding him, everything just continued into the darkness. He reached out to feel for the ground but there was nothing, no floor. He was lying on pure darkness; he heard heavy breathing to his left and turned to see Sam, who had gone down first, curled in a ball, his knees to his chin. "Sammy" Dean tried to speak but no matter how loud he tried to shout nothing came out, he reached out to Sam but his hand fell through him. Dean looked to his right and saw Sherlock and John still unconscious, floating in mid-air he reached out to touch Sherlock's shoulder but again his hand fell through. "Sherlock? John?" he attempted to say but yet again nothing came out. In front of him, he soon noticed was Clara and behind him Amelia and Rory, _What the hell?, _he thought as his hand fell through each of them. Then a voice spoke to him from inside his own head, _Doctores amici veniunt et eunt/vocat iam maximum/quos ei debebat/ones quod potest salvare eum/Doctoribus amicis non potest stare sed./Qui vocati sunt, ut loquar ad te/Alios salvos facit nisi qui potes? _The poem ran around Dean's head as he whispered it out loud in English, this time his voice echoed through the darkness "The Doctors friends come and go/ and now he calls upon the strongest/ the ones that owe him/ the ones that can save him/ but The Doctors friends can never stay/ To the ones who have been called upon I speak to you/ how can you save the man who saves others?"_


	9. Chapter 9- Don't Tell

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long, i'll be able to put more chapters up over the next week or so, i'll try and get at least a short one to you every day but i make no promises. Also i'm starting a new fanfic so be sure to check that out. As always feedback much appreciated and before you go on to read i will mention that it is short but i will try and get a long chapter out tomorrow.**

"Sam!" Dean woke with a start and shot up onto his feet, the others slowly go to their feet around him, rubbing their heads and whispering under their breath.

"Dean" Sam breathed grabbing at Deans ankle.

"Sammy" Dean sighed and pulled his brother up off the ground "What the hell is going on, Sam?"

"I don't know Dean, how would I know?" Sam pulled back from his older brother and dusted himself down. "I don't know what is going on but I sure as hell want to find out"

Amelia pulled herself up using the TARDIS console and held her hand out to Rory. "Get up you lazy lump" she said as she pulled him onto his feet. "It's like those dreams, remember, with that Dream Lord" she whispered in his ear as he got up next to her.

"No this is different" Rory responded silently. "This is definitely different"

Clara got to her feet and passed John and Sherlock, who were in deep discussion about the universe and how Sherlock had deleted it from his mind and that it didn't even matter if they were orbiting the earth in space at that very moment, Sherlock still didn't need to know about it. She passed Amelia and Rory who were wildly brainstorming what had just happened and then she reached Sam and Dean. "Dean?" she said tapping him on the shoulder "I need to talk to you"

"Okay" Dean replied, not looking round to face her. "Shoot"  
"Alone"

"Fine"

Clara quickly made an effort to smile at Sam, as she was taking the only person he knew here away from him, and lead Dean into the library. "I needed to talk to you about what just happened" she whispered.

"Clara," Dean sat down on one of the large blue chairs which adorned the library "What is there to talk about?"

"I think I know what happened" She stayed standing, her hands on her hips. Dean nodded and she began, "It was that voice, it reminded me of someone The Doctor and I met a while back. A man which The Doctor clearly despised." Clara paced back and forth in front of Dean, rolling out her whole theory. Dean lay back in the blue chair and slowly began to drift off. "Dean!" a voice shouted and Dean jolted awake. Clara's face was not two inches away from his ear "Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" she asked. Her high voice piercing Dean's ear.

"Yes" he replied and stood up. "But don't tell the others" he announced before making his way out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10- Back At Last

**Hey! Chapter 10 is here! another short one i'm sorry but i think it works best this way. As always, reviews appreciated.**

When Dean and Clara arrived back in the control room they were met by a group of open mouths. The others, however, were not staring at the pair but the man who had just walked through the doors of the TARDIS. The man wore a long coat and a bow tie. Clara and Deans jaws fell to the floor.

The Doctor was physically unscathed. His cheeks were red and rosy and his bow tie completely straight around his neck. "Doctor?" Clara asked, reaching out to touch the strange man she had so desperately been trying to find. "But Doctor, we're orbiting in space. How did you get here?"

"This nasty piece of time travel technology," he said, pointing to the large band around his wrist. "I dislike using it to a great extent but when a certain time agent simply wanders into your cell with two, you take one." He smiled. "Now!" he said and ran for Amelia. "Amy Pond!" he embraced her, not thinking to ask permission from her husband who he soon grabbed and pulled into the hug. A tear rolled down The Doctors face "Amelia Pond," he wiped the tear away "And oh Rory" he squeezed them again "I never thought I'd see my Ponds again" he smiled and released the tearful pair. "Sherlock!" he grabbed an astounded Sherlock's hand and smiled. "And this must be John!" he winked at Sherlock and reached out for John's hand "I've heard great things". He turned to Dean quickly, "Dean!" he shouted and pulled him into a hug "And where's that father of yours?"

"Missing" Dean muttered.

"Ah well he'll pop up somewhere, they always do!" The Doctor beamed.

"I brought my little brother Sam instead though" Dean replied gesturing towards Sam.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor" Sam said shaking the strange man's hand.

"Be careful, Sam" The Doctor warned before turning back to the group. "So I take it you all want to know where I got to" he said, leaning on the TARDIS console. The whole room nodded.


End file.
